


Relax (Take It Easy)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Brother/Sister Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Manipulative Relationship, Misogyny, Modern Era, No Romance, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dennis came home after getting kicked out of university and impregnated his younger sister. She's ready to pop.
Relationships: Brother/Pregnant Teen Sister, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous, Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Relax (Take It Easy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



*

From the upstairs master bedroom, Dennis hears his mother's impatient voice and the occasional shrieking moan of pain.

White-hot irritation flares through him. He grumbles to himself, scratching his nose and keeping his head low.

"Dennis, hun," Janet Collins announces, snapping her fingers impatiently towards him. His mother walks into the brightly lit dining room. "I'll be back in two hours with your father. He's got stuck in a ditch and the Jeep is totaled. Services are down."

An eye-roll. 

"Mom, _seriously_ —" Dennis protests, looking up from his iPhone.

"I know," she says, rolling her own blue eyes mockingly. 

Dennis inherited her golden brown curls, shaggy and hanging over his forehead, and the Montgomery side of the family's blue eyes. His grandmother's square jawline. He played the clarinet in middle school band like his grandfather and his Uncle Trevor. Dennis is not sure where the fascination with _cartoon titties_ came from though. Maybe he finally has his own thing.

"I know you want nothing to do with this, Dennis—but she has to have someone with her. Mrs. Bradshaw is vacationing out in California with her husband and kids and Mr. and Mrs. Davis are on their honeymoon. If there's an emergency, I want you to call me." 

Dennis twists up his face.

"Why can't Tiffany go to the hospital like a normal person?" he argues.

"Because _I_ said so." His mother primps her curls, gazing into a mirror. The creamy peach lipstick makes her look like she's got no lips with her fake tan. "Natural home births are much safer for Tiffany and her baby than a hospital using the forceps," she rattles off with a hint of self-important indignation. "Do you know how many newborns they kill a year? On purpose?" 

"… No?" Dennis mumbles, frowning.

"We got the inflatable pool and towels and everything. She'll be fine. The baby won't be coming until later." Dennis's mom grabs her Burberry designer purse. "Just sit there on the floor and make sure Tiffany stays calm and drinks water. Play Minecraft."

_"I'm not gonna play fucking Minecraft. I'm twenty-two."_

"Language," she says in exasperation. 

Dennis jerks a finger to the other side of the kitchen table.

"What about Kenny?" he asks.

"Bring him with you and have him read some comics," she tells him. Kenny has his head tilted over the family iPad, watching an episode of Henry Danger. His lunch sits on a cold plate. Their mother pets and kisses Kenny's dark curls. "You two behave."

It's winter in Montana. Dennis can feel the burst of snowy, freezing cold air from the hallway. 

Dennis hears the van roll down the driveway and then he stands up. Locking his phone with _r/hentai_ on the screen. "Stay here, twerp," Dennis mutters. "Eat your grilled cheese. If I see my shit moved on the table, you're fucking deadmeat."

Kenny furrows his little eyebrows.

"Mom said—"

"Mom ain't here. I'm in charge." A nasty smiling sneer crosses Dennis's expression. "Do you really wanna see Tiffany _naked_ —?"

Kenny bellows out an _"EEEEWWWWW!"_ and retreats from the dining room table, into the family room. He leaves the iPad. Dennis waits for the sound of the flat-screen television turning on, snorting in amusement and heading for the staircase. 

That takes care of that.

He knows how to get into certain rooms without getting detected. It's how Dennis managed to steal hundred dollar bills out of his mother's wallet. Steal his dad's cigarettes. Steal Kenny's birthday money in his piggy bank. Steal Tiffany's used underwear.

Through the darkness of the master bathroom, Dennis can see his parent's master bedroom has been cleared out. The furniture pushed aside. What looks like an inflatable, pastel pink kiddie pool sits right smack in the middle of the room. Tiffany — _sweet-as-sugar_ and _stupid-as-a-rock_ — leans on the edge with her arms spread out, her head dangling backwards.

Tiffany is prettier than any other girl in the world.

Waist-length dark hair and bright green eyes. Skin so sun-kissed golden. Thin bone structure and small. She's not so small now with her naked pregnant belly hanging low. But, hell, Tiffany looks like the _fuckable_ and non-blue version of Violet Beauregarde.

She lifts her head when Dennis strolls in, his hands jammed in his flannel pockets. Tiffany's eyes widen fearfully.

One of her hands drops between her legs, covering herself. Her knees bunch together.

"Where's Mom?" 

Tiffany's voice quivers a little. 

"She's out getting Dad," he says tonelessly. 

It must kill her to not know what he's doing here. _What he wants._

Dennis crouches down next to his teenage sister, balancing on his heels and keeping his hands to himself. Tiffany's wearing the old bikini top with grey-and-lavender stripes. Her breasts are so full and fat that she's practically spilling out of the bikini. 

"Open your legs," Dennis commands softly, licking his lips.

When she does or says nothing, one of Dennis's hands lashes out. His fingers clutch into Tiffany's hair, yanking hard enough to expose her neck. Her high-pitched scream pulses a hot, heavy throb in Dennis's balls. Fuck, she sounds so _good_.

"I said open your legs, bitch."

Tiffany scoots open her knees, removing her hand from her mound and whimpering. 

Dennis peeks between them, craning his neck. Hard to see with the belly in the way. His fingers loosen in Tiffany's hair.

Her vaginal lips look bright pink and engorged.

 _Fat_ like her titties.

Dennis can't see any dark patch of hair. That's a shame.

Their mother must have forced Tiffany to shave down there after her water broke. He remembers the wiry texture up against his skin. Her little, hot pussy clenched so tightly around him when Dennis went balls-deep into Tiffany.

How many months ago? Her 4.0 GPA and her cheerleading and her thoughtful, loving boyfriend?

All of that?

 _Fucking annihilated_ by Dennis squirting a load inside his younger sister.

She needed to be ruined.

Like he was.

University of Georgia kicked him out for a midnight raiding of the Theta Nu Xi sorority house. Stealing their panties, of course. 

Nathan Collins gruffly clapped on Dennis's shoulder in the president's office. He laughed and Dennis laughed too out of habit. The thought of his son being punished for acting like _a man_ was a laughable offense. His wife paid off for no charges. 

They insisted that Dennis work an office job. Seymour Paulson's motor store in town, filing and taking phone calls.

Valentine's Day came.

In a fit of rage after seeing Tiffany's phone with her boyfriend's cutesy messages, Dennis ripped up all of Tiffany's gifts and letters from her friends. Cornered her. Promised that if Tiffany told anyone about them having sex… that it would be the _last_ thing she ever did. 

Tiffany started failing classes.

She broke up with her boyfriend. Tommy Willis—the captain of Freeman High School's soccer team. Head of the Student Council.

A boy she loved since kindergarten. A boy who made her feel like the universe revolved around her.

A boy she promised to lose her virginity to after their senior prom. 

When Tiffany didn't get her period in March or April, Janet Collins dragged her to a gynecologist. They confirmed a _pregnancy_.

Everyone assumed it was Tommy Willis's baby. Since he was out of the picture, it didn't matter. Both of Dennis's parents were strictly conservative and Christian so abortion was never on the table. Their mother reassured Tiffany that this was _a blessing in disguise_ and that keeping the baby alive inside her womb was _God's_ _will_. More like their mother's will.

Giving the baby up for adoption was never on the table either. Dennis figured that much after his mother went over draperies for the nursery room. Tiffany didn't want a nursery. She cried and cried and got slapped across the face for crying.

Eventually, Tiffany was dumped off at Aunt Miranda's farm. She came home in the last few weeks, looking healthier and tanner.

_No daughter of mine is giving birth on a farm like a pig…_

Pig… that is exactly what Tiffany is…

Dennis remembers her squealing for air and thrashing… he never had a sweet, sloppy pussy like hers before… he never came so hard before… Dennis's hand pressed over Tiffany's mouth while their parents were cooking downstairs… he laid on top of her and humped between Tiffany's flailing legs, crushing her on her floral quilts, grinding on the nipples poking through her nightshirt…

Tiffany's nipples look darker. Bigger.

He frees up one of her tits, crawling behind her. When she silently struggles, Dennis yanks on her long, dark hair again. "Try to get away from me… and I'll fuck you in the ass this time," he whispers, listening to a soft, hiccuping whimper.

Dennis unlaces her bikini, thrusting it down and exposing her breasts. He cups them, feeling the heaviness.

Not a pig… _a cow_. Tiffany's little, lovely udders full of milk.

His thumbs massage over her wrinkled areolas, rubbing and fondling gently the tips of pink-browning nipples.

"This feel pretty good, Tiff?"

She shudders, gulping nervously.

"Yeah…" Dennis rasps, savoring her warmth and nuzzling the back of Tiffany's head. "Always knew you were a _slut_ …" One of Dennis's thumbs and fingers pinches on Tiffany's nipple, eliciting a low whine. _"Fatass slut… getting stuffed with some good cock…"_

A dribble of milky fluid leaks over Dennis's thumb. He swabs it, popping his finger into his mouth.

It tastes like nothing in particular: warm and watery and like his younger sister.

Dennis submerges his hand underwater, reaching the crest of Tiffany's legs and feeling up her inner thigh.

She yelps quietly, wincing when Dennis's hand on her breast roughly fists around her nipple. "Your pussy is about to be split open by a gigantic fucking baby coming out… and you're scared of some fingers?" he says, glaring down on her.

_"Stop…"_

He clamps the hand on her breast over Tiffany's pouty, bitten-red mouth, smushing her lips together. She whines.

Dennis feels along for her vaginal entrance, jamming two fingers in. She's loose. Not too loose.

Their mother said something about Tiffany _dilating…_

Tiffany suddenly thrashes, muffling out a high shrieking moan and leaning against Dennis. She's clenching up. She's clenching up _so fucking hard_ on Dennis's middle and forefinger all the way inside her. Everything's wet from the kiddie pool. Her muscles spasm with the deep, painful contraction. God, he's gotten so hard that his erection strains against Dennis's jeans. 

When it's over, she's pale and panting and looks nauseous. Tiffany's hands shake visibly, holding her round, huge belly.

Dennis lets her go, snatching up the towels. He hooks his arms under Tiffany's armpits, helping her stand. She's still lightweight despite being heavily pregnant. Water drips down her naked, pale ass. Dennis examines her, smirking, toweling her body off.

"Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Tiff," Dennis says pleasantly, jerking her chin up. "When you open your mouth from now on… it's to breathe… understand?"

She's such a crybaby. Always been like that. One sniffle and Tiffany gets _whatever_ she wants.

Not this time.

Tears glisten on her face and Dennis kisses her cheekbone, like their mother kissed Kenny's curls before she left.

It means _nothing_.

There's more towels and Tiffany stands on them as instructed, bent over and with her hands positioned flat to the master bedroom wall.

Dennis basks in the lovely, vulnerable sight, eyeing her, pulling his cock out of his jeans and stroking himself. He never liked sharing his toys. It would only make sense that Dennis didn't wanna share Tiffany's vagina either.

Tiffany sob-shrieks hysterically when the blunt press of Dennis's cocktip touches her.

He nudges apart Tiffany's legs. Her fingers claw against the wall.

It's like a dream come true sinking into her again, enveloped completely into that firm, tight heat.

"God, fuck," Dennis groans, rolling his hips and thumping himself against his teenage sister's bottom. _"Jesus fuckin' christ…"_

He pounds into her, feeling her swollen pussy-lips dragging on Dennis's cock with each thrust. And on the inside, holy shit — Dennis wonders if he can get deep enough to hit Tiffany's cervix this time. Or maybe even hit the top of the baby's skull.

" _Uuh_ , _nnh_ —"

Saliva drips out of Tiffany's mouth as he grunts.

_"I'm gonna cum inside you—"_

"No no no!"

Tiffany screeches. Another white-hot flare of irritation erupts in Dennis.

He leans over her until they're chest-to-back and squeezing hard around her throat, _choking_ Tiffany. "Unless you want Kenny to run in… and see what a fucking little whore you are…" he growls. "Keep your voice down." 

She weeps loudly between gagging for air, trembling hard and struggling to keep from falling over. Her cheeks a flushed red. 

Tiffany's pregnant stomach feels weird. Dennis touches his other hand over it, mapping the dome. Soft and hard. Her innie bellybutton popped out. He releases her throat, cradling Tiffany's belly with his palms and giving a couple of hard, jarring thrusts. She only moans pitifully, her knees quaking. Dennis returns his hands to her breasts, feeling them up, pinching her nipples aggressively, trying to milk her dry.

It's unreal. She got fucking _pregnant_.

Having his bratty little sister scream against Dennis's hand while he rammed his torpedo inside her… that was great and all, but imagining Tiffany's cunt gaping open… while she's screaming and writhing and giving birth to his secret incest baby…?

_Unreal._

What feels like another contraction hits. Dennis feels her tightening.

Tiffany inhales and exhales a moan when the urge to _push_ — to push out Dennis's cock and her baby — intensifies.

He doesn't let her do it, continuing to fuck her deep and raw as he pleases. Dennis finally empties his balls with a shuddery, ugly laugh, gripping onto Tiffany's hips and taking his time to ejaculate deep inside her. Tiffany feels every hot inch of him. She has to.

Dennis huffs. He pulls out, watching her oozing.

A string of cum connects from Tiffany's vaginal folds to the tip of Dennis's cock.

Like it's own _umbilical cord_.

That's when they hear Kenny banging on their parent's door. Kenny complains how the television remote's batteries are dead, twisting the doorknob open. Dennis can hear Tiffany sniffle-gasping, pleading for God, for Tommy, for Dennis to _leave, please_ , but he smirks instead.

(Why would he?)

(Things just got interesting.)

*


End file.
